


Choices

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, leaving decisions to chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Stiles decides to make every decision for the next week by flipping a coin. It does not...go the direction he expects it to.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> the request was: What about Stackson for this prompt I once saw? “I decided to flip a coin about every decision in my life for a week and that’s how we ended up on a date.” If you’d like!!

“Every decision?” Lydia asked. She was sitting on Stiles’s bed, her head on his pillow, holding her phone above her face. Stiles was impressed. She was the only person he’d ever know that could pull that off and not drop it on their face.

“Every decision!” He replied brightly. “Everyone says I think about things too much.”

“Everyone is right.”

“So, I’m just going to not think. I’m gonna leave all of my decisions this week up to chance.” Stiles held up the quarter he’d designated as his “decision quarter” for the week. 

Lydia sits up suddenly, her face curved into a wicked smile. “What if people ask you questions that require a decision?” 

Stiles does not like that face. It makes him nervous. Also sometimes it can make him hard, but like, right now he’s definitely more scared than horny. “I mean…I guess I’ll have to flip for the decision.” 

Lydia’s wicked smile does not go away. Stiles has the courtesy to wait for her to leave before he jacks off. They’ve had a talk about this. She’s fine with the fact that Stiles is that attracted to her, she just does NOT want to know about it.

–

By Tuesday, Stiles was only mildly regretting his life choices. So far, his quarter had decided against doing his homework twice, which was going to bite him in the ass eventually, and decided against packing a lunch on Monday, but he had packed one today. He’d also already flipped to decide that he was definitely going to Lacrosse practice. Overall, leaving all of his decisions up to chance had been a very boring experience. Which, naturally, meant that on day two his friends had to Fuck That Up.

“Hey Stiles, do you think I should red lipstick, or pink lipstick?” Lydia asked when he got to her locker on Tuesday morning, glancing at her face in the small mirror. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and dug through his pockets for the decision quarter. “Heads Red, Tails Pink.” He said, flipping it into the air and slapping it down onto the back of his hand. Tails. 

Lydia grinned and leaned over to kiss Stiles’s cheek. “Thanks, Stiles.” She said, digging through her purse for the pink lipstick.

Stiles’s entire face scrunched up at the kiss and then he leaned back against the locker, reaching up to gently touch the mark on his cheek. “What did I do to deserve that?” he asked.

“Listen, deciding on a lipstick can be a hard choice.” Lydia shrugged, smacking her freshly colored lips together. “Also, I was testing you.” 

Stiles really should have seen that one coming.

–

From them on, whenever anyone had a decision they didn’t want to make, they came to Stiles. He’d chosen scarves for Isaac twice this week, and even helped Jackson figure out which topic to write his research paper on. That one had involved a random number generator. Stiles was not flipping a quarter that many times. Allison had asked whether she should practice archery or her knives, which, again, left Stiles both scared and horny, but his quarter had decided on the knives. 

Scott was the only one who hadn’t really taken advantage of what was supposed to be life change for Stiles. Stiles loved him a little bit more for that. He hadn’t even realized that was possible.

Lydia, however, had saved the most dastardly parts of her plans for Thursday. Stiles was walking out of Lacrosse practice with Scott, Isaac and Jackson when she stops in front of them. “Hey Stiles, I think you should go on a date tomorrow. What do you think?” 

Isaac snickered, Jackson rolled his eyes and Scott just clapped Stiles on the shoulder sympathetically. 

After the quarter landed tails up - yes, go on a date, Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia. “You are the literal worst. Who would I even go on a date with?” 

“Let your quarter decide.” Lydia said with a grin. “Isaac or Jackson.” Both of them sputter at her words but only as long as it takes for her to glare them into silence. It doesn’t take long. For five-feet-four-inches of banshee, she was rightfully terrifying.

Stiles glanced at the sky for a moment, begging whatever deity existed for patience as he looked at Scott. “You assign it, I can’t.”

Scott, apparently enjoying Stiles’s suffering more than he’d been given credit for said, “Heads Isaac, Tails Jackson.” Scott giggled, “Since…y'know..he had a –”

“Do not.” Jackson snapped at Scott.

Everyone chuckled quietly as Stiles flipped the quarter into the air. He slapped it onto the back of his hand and gave Lydia one more narrow-eyed glare before lifting his hands.

It was tails.

Jackson looked….smug?

–

It took Stiles the entire drive home to realize that something was taped to the heads-side of his decision quarter, effectively weighting it to land on tails. 

Suddenly, Jackson’s smug grin, and general lack of argument made a lot more sense.

Fumbling for his phone, Stiles dialed Jackson’s number and waited impatiently for the once-Kanima to pick up.

“I already told you, you can pick me up at 6, and wear something decent.” Jackson answered, “Did you need more details than that?”

“Yeah, how long have you _wanted_ to go on a date with me and why did you tell Lydia instead of just telling me?” 

Jackson was silent for a minute on the other land. Stiles thought he might have heard laughter. “Nobody chooses to tell Lydia things, Stiles. She figured it out.” 

“That’s only the second half of my question.” 

“A long time, dumbass.” Jackson answered. “See you tomorrow.”

Okay, so maybe letting “chance” make all his decisions hadn’t gone so badly after all. 


End file.
